How about forever?
by PenPenguin215
Summary: Sian is told a most heartbreaing thing. However, when a child is brought into her life, she finds out that life holds shocking subjects... and creatures. First chapter is Sian's POV. Enjoy! ;) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror. It didn't take long for the tears to set in. _Why_ does my body punish me like this? The doctor's had just told me I was unable to have children. It had just sunk in just after I got home. As I wiped the tears away, I remembered there were other options: like adoption. This made me stop crying and run into my bedroom, scouting out my laptop and searching: _Adoption in Scotland_. I went onto the page and booked a meeting. My heart started to beat, almost out of time. I finally had a chance to prove I was a good mother, not just to teenagers. Tomorrow, 5:15pm was my chance. Now that I was single, loneliness was a nightmare. Madi had come yesterday, but she went back this morning. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I answered it. "Hey, Sian, how are you?" Michael asked. "Well, my day started off... badly. I can't have children" I sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Wait, it _started_ badly? Did it get worse?" Michael asked, I smiled. "No, it got better. I've got an interview, so I can adopt" I said as Michael laughed. "Congratulations. I have to go, Macy's back from her friend's" Michael hung up, and I sat in the wonderful silence. Just thinking about the fact that _I_ could make a difference to a young person's life, not just a student, but a son or daughter. I still had to go through a hard day of school. I had gone to the doctor's at 9:30am and had come back at 9:55am, and faced a day of teaching. It was around 8:30pm but I was shattered. I decided to go to bed, so I got dressed up in my PJs and slit back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sian's POV

My dream was something amazing, I had dreamt of a baby girl, who was so cute. She had black hair, but she was pale white, which was confusing. I now realised it was 7:15am, so I got up and got dressed in a black dress and black high heels. I went downstairs and made myself breakfast. I sat at the table and slowly ate my breakfast. When I had gotten cleared up and ready, I left and got in the car. At school, Michael ran up to me. "All set for tonight?" Michael asked. "I think so, but I have _no _idea what they're going to ask me" I sighed as we walked in together. In the staff room, everyone smiled when I came in. "Are you excited to become a parent, Sian?" Chalky was all smiles, which made me, giggle. "I actually am" I said sitting down. Tom came in after me, and smiled. "Ah, Sian. Good luck for this evening, even though you'll do just fine" Tom smiled. "Thank you Tom. I'm so excited to have someone new in my life, besides a boyfriend" I laughed. The bell rang, so I made my way to my room, where my form was waiting. "Good morning everyone" I smiled sitting down. "Good morning Miss Edwards" They grumbled sitting down. "Right, register!" I shouted as the class silenced, but Scout put her hand up. "Miss, are you pregnant?" Scout asked. I sighed. "No, _however_ I'm adopting, hopefully" I smiled as everyone cheered. After registration, I had a free period, so I called up the Adoption agency. "Hello, this is Sian Edwards, I have a question about my interview, do I need to bring anything?" I asked. "Just your passport, we will also be checking if you have a criminal record" The man said. "OK, thank you and bye" I hung up and thought about my life after the gift of a child. I smiled at the prospects. The day went by quickly and at the end of the day, I couldn't quite believe it. Tomorrow, I would be an official parent (sort of) It made my stomach jump and my heart race. I couldn't believe it. I drove straight to the centre and walked in to find people with their partners, this made me a bit disheartened, but it didn't get me down. At 5:15pm, I got called in by a man. "Right, Miss Sian Edwards. You do not have a criminal record, can I just see your pass port" The man asked as I gave it to him. "OK, that looks good. Are you happy to adopt a child?" The man asked. "Very, I can't wait to look after them, teach them right from wrong and teach them that I will always love them" I sighed as the man laughed. "Very compassionate" He smiled. "Do you have a partner, husband, civil partner?" He asked. "Uh, no I'm single" I said as he nodded. "Right, anything else you would like to say?" He asked as I shook my head. "Right, you are eligible for adoption. There is an address on this letter for where the children are" The man said as I smiled, got up and drove home. When I got in, everyone had texted me. I was so excited to tell them the good news


End file.
